Cruz
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: This is just a little semisongfic done from the perspective of Arwen. How does she feel when all of her friends and family sail for the havens? Named after and based on Christina Agulara’s song ‘Cruz’. Review!


**A/N:** This is just a little semi-songfic done from the perspective of Arya. How does she feel when all of her friends and family sail for the havens? Named after (and based on) Christina Agulara's song 'Cruz'. Review!

Cruz 

I'm leaving today  
Living it, leaving it to change

They were leaving. I could not believe it, yet I knew that it would happen, had to happen. I just can't believe that I'll never see them again. My brothers I hold so dear, and Legolas, one of my best friends.

What will life be like without the Twin Terrors running around, being… them? Elladan and Elrohir. How I'll miss their stupid pranks, their protective ways, their sweet togetherness. And then there's Legolas. His gentle non-mocking laugh, his strange sense of humour, his sly way of smiling when he's in on the joke. What will I do without them?

It's lonely drifting into a peaceful breeze  
Tongue-tied and twisted are all my memories

I remember only select moments from when we were all little elflings. And they are all the things I never thought I'd remember. Elladan and Elrohir wrestling on the grass, Legolas reading in an old elm tree, the three of them in stitches laughing after a particularly good prank the twins had thought up.

That which comes back to me the clearest, however, is all of us sitting in Legolas's chambers in Lasgalen, talking about one thing and another and exchanging stories. I long for those times, when all was well and easy and the only thing we had to worry about was when Glorfindel would discover the snake we put in his bed. Where did our lives go?

Celebrating a fantasy come true  
Packing all my bags

The door swings open, catching me by surprise. Elrohir walks in and interrupts me from my musings.

"Wen" He says, "Are you coming to the feast anytime soon? We'd all like to have a dance with you before we leave, I think." He helps me up from the bed. "Oh, and Legolas was wondering if you'd seen his travelling cloak. He can't find it, and it's the last thing he needs to pack."

"It's out in the gardens." I answer, averting my eyes. "I'll come down in a minute, I just have to finish with my hair."

He leaves to tell Legolas the whereabouts of his cloak as I pull my long dark hair out of my face and hold it back with a golden comb. I make my way down the feast and attempt to enjoy myself, but I find I cannot. Aragorn is there of course, my one true love. He is sad to, he and Legolas are very close, and he also grew up with the twins.

The night is long, but soon we go to bed to wake early the next morn. When they sail.

We're finally on the move

When the sun rises I climb into a carriage with Aragorn, and we follow Legolas and the twins, who are on horseback. We are bound for the coast where the ship awaits.

I'm leaving today  
I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change

Legolas falls back by the window of the coach to talk to me, and we share a few happy memories of the twin's various troublemaking schemes. I try to pretend that this is not the last time I will ever talk to my friend. I find it is near impossible.

As I'm driving, I'm captured by the view  
So much beauty, the road becomes my muse

The scenery along the coast is absolutely breathtaking. I only wish that I could be here under happier circumstances.

The heat is rising, and my hand surfs through the wind  
Cool, calm, collected is the child that lies within

I am being overwhelmed by recollections. I keep seeing the twins as they were many millennia ago, and I keep remembering the day Legolas fell off his horse and broke his wrist. I feel much like an elfling myself, lost and alone.

See I'm leaving today  
I'm living it, oh I'm leaving it to change

We are almost at the port where the ship waits. I have been strong thus far and not shed a single tear, but I am struggling harder and harder to keep my emotions in check. The horses are getting nervous being near such an expanse of water, and the coach driver is beginning to have trouble controlling them. Aragorn is looking more and more melancholy the closer we come to arriving. I suspect we are having the same inner struggles.

See I'm leaving today  
Oh yes, I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change

We arrive at the port and the ship is finishing it's final preparations. Soon my brothers and friend will leave this world forever.

But somehow I'll miss it  
I think I'll really miss it

One day

We all hug goodbye. The twins look tearful, Legolas hides his eyes. They are sad to leave us behind, I know. At least they will see those that have sailed before them. Legolas has been sorely missing his father, and Elladan and Elrohir will be reunited with our parents as well. Legolas is also bringing his little dwarf friend with him, so I think he will be happy. I hope so. I wish him to be happy.

I turn on the radio  
And I'm feeling like I never felt before

Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams

I block the memories flooding my mind as I watch three of my favourite elves climb on the ship that will take them away. They will be happy there, and I want that for them. I will still have Aragorn.

I'm free

_Finally free  
_

The tears finally start falling down my face as Legolas gives me one last hug goodbye before climbing onto the ship via the side. Elladan has to help him, although he could have done it with ease in his youth, he is young no more and such things are more difficult.

"Would it cheer you up if I dropped Legolas into the water?" Elladan calls to me, trying to make the situation more light-hearted. I shake my head with a small smile. Elladan pulls his friend up and they begin arguing good-naturedly about whether he would have actually done it or not.

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze  
_

As I get back into the carriage, the ship unties and starts to push off. This is it.

I'm leaving today  
Oh yeah, I'm living it, leaving it to change  
Oh no, see I'm leaving today  
I'm living it  
Leaving it to change

In a moment of reckless abandon and anguish, I leap from the carriage and run after the boat as it sails along the dock, tears streaming down my face so hard I can barely see.

"Goodbye!" I call to the ship, which is gathering speed now. "I love you!"

_I'm leaving today  
Living it, leaving to change  
Living it, leaving to change  
Living it, leaving it  
_

Suddenly I run out of dock and I am only just able to stop myself from tumbling off the end. I am just fast enough to briefly catch Elrohirs outstretched hand before the ship moves out of reach. Forever.

_Said I'm living it, I'm leaving it  
Living it, leaving it to change_

_I'm leaving it to change  
_

Legolas climbs onto the railing, his figure silhouetted by the setting sun. I walk slowly back to the carriage, tears falling freely now. I climb in next to Aragorn, and realize he is crying to.

_But somehow I'll miss it_

_I think I'll really miss it _

I glance up one last time at the shrinking outline of the ship with Legolas on the rail and the twins on either side. I watch it until it disappears. I can't believe that they're really gone. I just can't believe it.

_One day_

_Oh yeah_

**The End**


End file.
